Only Look at Me
by Rin Mizuki
Summary: Naruto baru saja menjalin hubungannya dengan Sakura. Namun beberapa hari setelah mereka berkencan Sakura mulai terkesan menghindarinya. Dan pernah suatu ketika Naruto memergoki Sakura tengah bersama dengan pria lain. Apakah ini akhir dari hubungan mereka?


- _Happy Reading_ -

 **[ONE SHOOT]**

 **Only Look at Me**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Only Look at Me** **terinspirasi dari salah satu MV dengan judul yang sama**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate T**

 **Cast :**

 **Uzumaki Naruto x Haruno Sakura**

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Mencoba menekan tombol yang ada di kepalanya dan mendengarkan setiap dering yang terdengar. Waktu berulir namun tak kunjung jawaban terdengar dari seberang sana. Setelah mencoba sekali lagi dan menunggu terdengar jawaban dari seberang, seorang gadis dengan suara tenangnya.

" _Moshi – moshi_ "

" _Moshi – moshi,_ Sakura? Kau dimana?"

"Aku? Aku sedang di rumah."

"Begitu. Jadi bagaimana dengan rencana kita? Kapan kau akan sampai?"

"Ah, _gomen_. Tiba – tiba saja aku ada urusan yang mendadak."

"Oh. Baiklah kalau begitu."

" _Gomen_ ,Apa tidak masalah?"

"Jangan khawatir."

" _Gomen_."

"Sampai nanti." Naruto pun menutup panggilannya.

.

.

.

Hari menjelang siang Naruto dan beberapa temannya sedang berkumpul di sebuah kafe di dekat kampusnya. Saat mereka tengah asik bercanda mata Naruto tidak sengaja tertuju ke arah pintu kafe yang baru saja terbuka dan mendapati wajah yang tidak asing di kepalanya. Seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu yang begitu ia rindukan, namun gadis itu tidak sendirian di sampingnya berdiri seorang pria bersurai hitam dengan model rambut nanas.

"Sakura? Dan siapa dia?"

Sakura dan Shikamaru duduk tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Mereka tampak begitu dekat. Naruto merasa terganggu apalagi saat melihat Sakura tertawa riang di dekat pria itu. Tiba – tiba mata mereka saling bertemu. Sakura terkejut melihat kehadiran Naruto dan dengan segera ia mengajak Shikamaru untuk pergi meninggalkan kafe itu sesaat Naruto hendak menghampirinya.

.

.

.

Naruto dan teman – temannya telah usai bermain basket bersama dan hendak beristirahat di taman di dekat lapangan basket tempat mereka sebelumnya bermain. Saat baru saja duduk mata Naruto tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut bersurai merah jambu.

Deg.

'Sakura?'

Tapi gadis musim semi itu tidak sendirian ia bersama dengan seseorang. Naruto ingat pernah bertemu dengan pria itu sebelumnya di kampus. Saat itu juga pria itu tengah bergandengan mesra dengan Sakura. Gaara. Naruto mulai berpikir sejak kapan Sakura mengenal Gaara dan apa yang ia lakukan dengan pria itu disini? Pikir Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto baru saja pulang kuliah dan menuju ke arah stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Tapi dirinya di kejutkan dengan kehadiran gadis musim semi itu. Gadis itu tengah bercengkrama dengan Kiba. Sakura tampaknya menyadari bahwa Naruto tengah menatapnya di seberang jalur kereta dan untuk sesaat mata mereka saling bertemu sebelum kerete datang menghalangi pandangan mereka berdua.

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemana Sakura dan Kiba akan pergi. Ternyata mereka pergi ke sebuah salon di pusat kota Konoha. Naruto pun ikut memasuki salon tersebut dan ia melihat Sakura dan Kiba tengah bercanda tanpa mengetahui kehadirannya. Naruto kini memilih duduk dengan membelakangi Sakura dan mulai mengamati gadis musim semi itu dari balik cermin yang ada dihadapannya. Keduanya sempat bertemu mata. Naruto hanya memutuskan untuk mengamati tanpa berniat untuk menegur keduanya.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah pesta ulang tahun kampusnya dan Naruto tengah berdiri sendiri menunggu Sakura yang tak kunjung datang. Sepuluh menit berlalu tapi gadis musim semi itu tak terlihat dimanapun. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya setiap kali ia melihat seseorang memasuki pintu aula berharap gadis musim semi itu akan muncul dan segera menghampirinya.

Naruto akhirnya menemukan gadis musim semi itu, tapi gadis itu tidak sendirian melainkan bersama dengan Sasuke. Saingannya. Sakura tampaknya begitu menikmati saat – saat berada di dekat pria itu meski ia tahu Naruto sedang menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. Naruto hendak menghampiri keduanya namun Sasuke membawa Sakura pergi meninggalkan pesta itu.

Marah.

Bingung.

Kesal.

Bagaimana gadis itu bisa meninggalkannya dan memilih bersama dengan pria lain. Naruto tidak habis pikir mengapa Sakura tega melakukan semuanya terlebih padanya. Bukankah saat ini mereka tengah berkencan itulah yang selalu ada dipikiran Naruto.

.

.

.

Tiba – tiba Naruto terbangun di pangkuan Sakura. Ia langsung terduduk dan langsung mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya. Kini ia berada di taman dan mendapati Sakura tengah duduk disampingnya terlihat kebingungan dengan sikapnya. Naruto ingat sekarang, saat ini ia tengah berkencan dengan Sakura dan ia tengah beristirahat disini untuk sementara waktu.

'Sial, hanya mimpi rupanya.' Batin Naruto.

Tapi saat ia menatap Sakura, perasaan kesal yang ia rasakan sewaktu ia bermimpi, kembali muncul dan Naruto hanya memandang kesal ke arah Sakura dan kembali membaringkan kepalanya dan kemudian kembali tidur di pangkuan Sakura. Sementara Sakura hanya membelai rambut Naruto dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

-End-

 **#Author's Corner**

Fic sederhana ini terinspirasi dari sebuah mv seperti yang Rin sampaikan di atas…

mv itu kalo gk salah Music Video... alias Video Clip kali ya...

Karena rin suka banget sama lagunya makanya Rin buat mv nya ke dalam fic ini…

Bagaimana…?

Apa kalian suka…?

Atau kalian pernah nonton + dengerin lagunya…?


End file.
